


Stolen Stars

by DistractedDream



Series: Happiness is a Long Shot Universe [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Conspireshipping, M/M, Romance, Thiefshipping, birthday fic, quiet moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDream/pseuds/DistractedDream
Summary: Bakura and Marik spend a quiet moment together, stargazing.





	Stolen Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I posted on Tumblr for @anonymouscreampuff‘s birthday. It’s a little quiet moment between our fave Thieves that fits within my “Happiness is a Long Shot” verse (most likely between Chapters 14 and 15) with a little hint at my YGOTP 2016 challenge fic.
> 
> I can be found on Twitter @DistracteDream and on Tumblr @DistractedDream. Please leave kudos or comments if you liked this! I appreciate every single one.

“Do you watch every sunset?” Bakura lowers himself to the stone next to Marik with a groan. “I couldn’t find you and Ryou said you were out here. You okay?”

Marik tucks his hair behind his ear with a small smile, eyes darting to Bakura and back to the sky. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He shrugs and wraps his arms around his knees. His toes peek out from under his grey galabia. “I don’t know about every sunset, but most of them. Can you blame me?”

Bakura stretches his legs out before him and rests back on his hands. “When I first took control of Ryou… well, not the first time, I suppose, but shortly after that… I stared at the sky. The world was overwhelming, not that I would have admitted it. So much light and color and people after millennia of darkness in the Ring? The sky was safe. It centered me. Because the sky was the same.” He chuckles. “Well, until I saw a plane and then I hid in Ryou’s mind for a week.”

The Egyptian’s smile widens and he leans into him, bumping their shoulders together. “I refused to get on a plane. I didn’t trust it. That’s why we took the ship to Domino.” He props his chin on his knees. “I guess neither of us were prepared for the world.”

“So we tried to take it over,” Bakura says quietly. Marik hums in agreement and they let a comfortable silence settle between them. The sun dips behind the dunes, purple and navy spreading across the sky, inky colors transforming the world. “I’m glad he failed. Even if it meant I had to lose.” Bakura brushes dirt off the shirt he’s stolen from Ryou. “If he’d succeeded and turned the world to darkness…”

Marik pivots his upper body to see Bakura better. “Is that why the dark bothers you so much?”

The former Ring spirit sighs and sits up, his fingers combing through his hair. “It reminds me of the Shadow Realm, like I’m back there. And the Ring. And… yeah, I guess. Marik?” The blonde’s brows lift. “If… if he ever comes back, promise me that you won’t let him use me again. Or fuck, Ryou. Even if you have to-”

“No. Stop that. Don’t…” Marik’s hand snaps out and grasps Bakura’s wrist. “He can’t get you. He’s gone, completely gone, and he can’t have you. You’re mine and I don’t share.” He’s so fierce in how he says it, his face so determined and serious, and Bakura falls even more in love with him.

His pale fingers caress Marik’s cheek. “Oh? That’ll be news to Ryou and Ishtar.” He smirks, pulling a tender kiss from Marik’s lips.

“They’re the exceptions.” He lays his head on Bakura’s shoulder, watching as the stars blink into visibility overhead. “But only them.”

“The four of us, we’re good together.” He drops another kiss into Marik’s hair. “You know, the night is the only darkness I like anymore. Because of the stars. Though…” He tips his head. “It seems like there used to be more.”

Marik shifts closer as Bakura drapes his arm around his shoulders. “I guess the rest just have to shine that much brighter.”

“Yeah.” Bakura’s not watching the stars any longer, eyes only for Marik and how his beauty has only grown with the years, a soft smile playing on his lips. “Yeah, I suppose they do.”

They sit there, watching the stars and each other, until Bakura starts shivering. Together, they head back into the tomb with their hands linked. Later that night, when they steal a quiet moment alone, Bakura will swear he still sees the stars in Marik’s eyes.


End file.
